readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanites hold secrets
Plot Azmuth is in his lab thinking to himself quietly while observing some of Rexs nanites that he kept.He sees one of the nanites sparking and then he got shocked and discoverd something very important "I have discovered how to regain Rexs lost memories...it's so simple..all that I have to do is to disept the nanites in his brain and reage them while refreshing them to gain enough energy to unlock the past that has been hidden from Rex"! Azmuth cheerfully sais.Later,Rex and Ben walk in to the room and Ben asks Azmuth "Alright Azmuth,what was so important that we just had to come here for"? "I have discovered how to regain Rexs memory" Azmuth ansewrs.Ben and Rex both get shocked.(Theme song begins).We now see Azmuth strapping Rex onto a chair "em...what is that helmet thingy that is slowly landing on my head"? Rex asks,"Oh that? I'm gonna slice your brain cells to refresh your nanites" Azmuth ansewrs."You're gonna what???" Rex asks him terrefied,"Don't worry..you won't feel a thing...sord of" Azmuth replies.Then Azmuth heads to a touch screen after the helmet was put on Rex,and then Azmuth started to calculate,slide,and push buttons on the touch scree.Rex starts to get electracuted while he's shouting out "Stop,I can't take it"! "Azmuth you've got to stop" Ben sais,"Almost there...hold it Rex we're almost done here" Azmuth complains.Then the see Rex starting to build random stuff and all of his blood vessels are glowing sky blue...."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaahhh" Rex shouts out.Rex then transforms into his true Evo form and breaks out of the lab.Ben get's angry of what Azmuth has done "I thought I could help him" Azmuth sais sadly,"Well guess what Azmuth...you failed..again" Ben replies and the he runs straight to Rex "Rex buddy...you have to listen to me"..."It's no use Ben...he's gone..if you want to cure him..you have twelve hours to do so" Azmuth tells Ben."Than I have no choise but to slow him down" Ben sais and then he slams the Ultimatrix."Jury Rigg...I have a way with machinery so I'm sure that I can stop him".He runs straight to Rex but before he had a chanse to do something,Rex shoots at Jury Rigg with his slam cannon which cause Jury Rigg to fall back and transform back into Ben and then he faints.Later,Ben wakes up in his house "What happened..and where's Rex"? Azmuth leeps on to Bens leg and explains "After E.V.O Rex destroyed half of Galvan mark II...I had to escape and I took you with me".."Is'nt that nice" Bens mom said while offering Azmuth a cookie nad then she walks away."So what should I do now"? Ben asks.."Well...you must get ready to face Rex again because we only have eight hours left and Gwen and Kevin will not beable to stop them because I sent them on a mission to find a very special stone that I'm sure Alpha will be after"."Wait...you discovered Alphas plan" Ben asks "Well..only part of it" Azmuth sais then suddenly,Paradox appears "Hello Benjamin...I must warn you that Rex and Alpha aren't your only problem...there is also another story that will begin real soon..for the worlds end is soon to come and I'm not just talking about your dimension..but every dimension will be destroyed if Alpha gets that stone piece before Gwen and Kevin do".."Wait..what stone and what does Alpha want with it"? Ben asks.."I'm sorry Ben..but that..you will have to solve alone" Paradox sais and then he disapears."I hate it when he does that" Azmuth and ben say at the same time.Later,We see Galvan mark II Exploding with E.V.O Rex flying away from it heading to Earth.Rex crashes into La Soladad the old milatary base,looking for something.He finds an old dusty box,he opens it and finds an old photo of his parents together and then he sees under the photo an old jar filled with unstable nanites and then he eats them all and starts to grow bigger and his builds start to evolve with some Omega build starting to build up.He then heads to N.A.S.A,and crashes through an old giant Rocket burried in the ground.Once he enters he sees Alpha fighting Gwen and Kevin.Alpha sees Rex and gets scared,so he flies quickly and takes a stone piece with a symbol that looks like a t with a curve at the end of it and then he disapears."No,he got it" Gwen tells Kevin.Rex roars out of anger and then Kevin and Gwen get terrefied.Rex breaks the wall and finds more unstable nanites and eats them causing him to get way bigger and stronger.Gwen gets terrefied and uses the teleporting spell to get out of N.A.S.A with Kevin.Rex then leaves N.A.S.A and heads back to Bell Wood.Gwen and Kevin are teleported to Bens house and then they tell Ben what happened.Later,"What?That was Rex" Gwen screams and then Ben gets angry after hearing that Alpha got the stone and that Rex is getting worse.Ben tells them that he has to go and deal with Rex alone.Later,Rex makes it to Bell Wood and on his way there he accidently steps on Mister Smoothy..."You killed the smoothy" Ben shouts out.Rex stops in his place and looks at Ben and then roars.Ben transforms into Clockwork "I hope this works" and then he puts his hands on Evo Rex (hoping that he could cure him) but as soon as clock work put his hands on Rex...Clock work got electracuted and turned off...then he turned back to Ben."He...I...I couldn't cure him...REX LISTEN....you have a few hours left if you want to be normal...almost normal...kind of...you know what I mean" Ben shouts at Rex.Rex ignores him and gets closer to Ben."Ok then...plan B" Ben sais while he slams the Ultimatrix "Way Big...???...he's bigger than Way Big"? Then he slams the Ultimatrix symbol "Ultimate Way Big"! "Now that's more like it" Ultimate Way Big sais."Rex I don't want to hurt you (then Rex shoots at Ultimate Way big with his slam cannons) Rex..I'm your friend (He shoots him again) Rex I...(Shoots him again) Ok would you stop that (shoots him again) Thats it"! Ultimate Way Big says.Ultimate Way big shoots a cosmic ray at E.V.O Rex...E.V.O Rex starts to explode and BOOM! Ultimate Way Big > Way Big > Ben,then Ben runs to Rex (Rex was inside the E.V.O and then came out since the E.V.O form exploded) "Rex buddy (then he hugs him) I missed you so much" Ben sais....Rex gets up slowly "Who are you"? Rex sais.Ben gets shocked and calls Azmuth.Later,Ben and Rex get to Azmuths lab "Who are you and where are you taking me you butt" Rex sais to Ben,"You butt? Seriously"? Ben replies.Azmuth tells Ben that they must put Rex back into the chair to get his memory back.."Are you crazy"? Ben shouts.Azmuth tells him that it's either that or nothing."You know what...I just relised something Azmuth" Ben sais,"What is it" Azmuth asks,"You have the brain of an ass" Ben ansewrs.Ben takes Rex and puts him on the memory machine that belongs to Azmuth "What are you doing" Azmuth asks,"Your machine is broken..so I'm gonna give it an upgrade (slams the Ultimatrix) Upgrade" ben sais.Upgrade goes inside the machine which causes the machine to work...but the machine started to break and then Upgrade gets out of the machine quickly and takes Rex with him and then the machine explodes."Wha..what happened"? Rex asked,"Do you remember who I am"? Ben asks Rex.."Sure...you're monster dude"! Then Ben gets happy and hugs Rex."Rex did get his mamory back...but only the memroy that he had before changing into an E.V.O" Azmuth said."E.V.O....me..when"? Rex asks.."I'll tell you about it on the way home buddy" Ben ansewrs while they happily walk away.Mean while,"Two of the stones are now mine (He places the two pieces on a belt made from stone) and now..I only need seven more" Alpha sais while laughing an evil laugh. To Be Continued... Major Events *Rex becomes an evil E.V.O. *Alpha got the second stone piece. *Half of Galvan Mark II got destroyed by Rex in his rampaging E.V.O form. Aliens Used+Machines Used Aliens: *Jury Rigg *Clockwork *Waybig * Ultimate Waybig *Upgrade Machines: *Rexs true E.V.O form. Characters Good: *Ben *Rex (in his human E.V.O form) *Azmuth *Gwen *Kevin *Ben's mom *Paradox Bad: *Rex (in his true E.V.O form) *Alpha